


ILLYA and BABY

by BLXNKE



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Babies, Baby, Cuddles, F/M, My First Fanfic, Parenthood, father!illya, mother!gaby, ooc(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLXNKE/pseuds/BLXNKE
Summary: Illya and Gaby are finally at peace and finally together, after years they finally have their first born child, a little girl. Sadly she had fallen sick, of course nothing serious, however with this being the first time with them both having a child, let alone a sick one, it is quite dramatic for the pair of them.





	

The day had been quite tiresome for the pair of new found parents.

The baby was barely two weeks old, still as small as the day she was born. She was usually quite a quiet baby, quite calm, only making noise when dreaming, sick, or hungry. It was quite pleasant for the two.

Until now.

The poor little thing was feeling a little unwell, though nothing majorly wrong, just a little sickness.

She cried so many tears, keeping nearly the entire neighbourhood awake with her dear cries.

Despite Gaby with-holding the mothering instincts, Illya really was the one to worry more so about these things, mostly due to the fact he didn’t know all that much.

The day had been full of cleaning up sick, tears, worry, and stress.

Gaby had warned Illya not to worry too much and that in the end it would only make him sick, but of course he ignored it, only nodding his head as he spoke, acting as if he was still listening. She knew he wasn’t, but still took it up for herself to finish what she started, continuing to explain as he coddled the poor precious being within her arms.

Many hours later, Illya was left alone with the dear child, holding her close to his chest as he watched Gaby prepare to leave, simply getting dressed into more suitable clothes rather than comfortable.

You would hear a lot of women say how pregnancy could somehow ruin their body, but to Gaby it didn’t make too much of a difference except a few little stretch marks here and there, and a little added weight due to carrying the child, but she was gradually getting more fit again, and the scars were indeed faded as she made sure to treat them well.

Watching her change only made Illya smirk a little to himself, looking her up and down a little and faintly biting his lip.

If he hadn’t been carrying their child, or have the fact that their little one was sick, he would have been teasing her by now, just maybe, or at least getting a little closer to have a better look and feel.

But for now he simply watched, gently rubbing the sniffling baby’s back, shushing her quietly at times as he made sure to bounce a little.

He found it strange, but it seemed to calm the little one, so he couldn’t complain. Most of the time. He did make sure to question it every now and then.

The mother was preparing to leave, off to buy some needed things such as medicine for their little one.

Originally Illya was going to leave, however he offered to take care of their youngling instead, kissing Gaby’s temple as he did so, telling her that maybe she should go out and have a little break from the chaos of it all.

Of course they would have both preferred for them to either stay or leave together, but it really was Gaby’s turn to go collect supplies and have a bit of a rest instead.

After their sweet goodbyes and loving kisses, Illya was left alone with their child, simply standing around, looking outside the window and patting the poor girl’s back, shushing her quietly and humming to her a little lullaby, trying to keep her calm and stop her from crying.

It was the calmest she had been that entire week, and it felt so good to finally have that little peace before she began to cry again, harder now, and even almost making herself sick by it.

Sitting down on the couch, Illya huffed a little as he held his child close, holding a bottle up to her mouth, allowing her to drink the warm milk which helped the two of them relax.

The past week she was usually sick after feeding, however it had seemed to calm down throughout the day, and he was surely hoping he wasn’t having to deal with her being sick again, especially all over him as he wasn’t covered in a towel or anything of the sort.

The baby made a few little noises, all in which sounded full of content, making the Russian smile down to his little princess, softly kissing her forehead before laying down, holding the dear baby on his chest again, allowing her to drink the last of her milk before she was simply sucking on the teat of an empty bottle.

Illya allowed her to continue for some time, knowing if he pulled it from her now she would most likely cry due to the disturbance of her suckling.

Soon she dropped it however, allowing the bottle to fall to one side, rolling off the male and couch, only to land on the floor with a little thud.

However, the noise didn’t disturb the either of them.

Illya’s eyes were shut now, he was awake but dazed, breathing with ease as he held his dear baby close, one hand on her back and gently rubbing, keeping her calm and peaceful as she too became dazed and tired, gradually falling asleep atop her father.

Within this time Illya began to sing a little lullaby, honestly most of it was gibberish due to his sleepiness, it was a mix of Russian as well as simple mutters and English, none of it the little one could understand anyway.

It wasn’t long until the pair was asleep.

The little one laid asleep atop her father, holding onto him lightly now, moving just slowly at times during her sleep.

Illya kept entirely still now, simply holding his dear one in place so she was not to fall, or if she was to move quickly he would feel and be able to stop her.

Silence.

The only things to be heard was of bird tweets from outside, as well as the gentle breeze that danced through the trees, and soft snores of the dear baby.

The sun beamed upon the two of them, flashing through the slight opening of closed curtains.

Oh how peaceful they looked.

The Russian man looked at peace and calm, holding smallest yet dearest thing to him close to his heart, his little baby girl, born from the love her parents shared.

And there was the baby, sleeping peacefully on her father, the calmest she had been that week, finally at peace, finally asleep, finally calm.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine really wanted a short story about Gaby and Illya with their child(ren), especially one where Illya fell asleep cuddling the child on his chest.  
> I offered to do it, and this rubbish is what came out of it.


End file.
